Talk:Pet Evolution
Does blessing a heart make a difference? I used a blessed on a little girl, and in addition to the +10 strength and +10 speed listed on the page, she also got +10 life. -- Khym Chanur (talk) 01:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the evolution bonus was just an error. Some of the bonuses are from the japanese wiki because there are a ton of evolutions to write down. The life bonus isn't listed there, but I checked a little girl evo and it gave me the same blessed and normal. So you did catch an error. It's possible that the life is new in 1.09. They gave a vague "some evolutions have been changed" in the patch notes, so it's very possible that there is more stuff on the list like that. CorakTM (talk) 04:46, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- For testing purposes: 1) is there any way to wish for a heart of evolution? (All my wizard-mode attempts got something else) 2) Is there any wizard-mode way of easily raising a new pet's relationship level to "Fellow"? Giving a pet a bunch of love-potioned api nuts one-after-the-other doesn't do it, since only the first administration has any effect. -- Khym Chanur (talk) 08:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : 1. Nope. Wish doesn't recognize the name due to the way the item is generated. More info here. : 2. Have you tried tokens of friendship? Haven't used them personally, but I read they work. Otherwise, for tests like this I recommend memory editing (eg. Cheat Engine). If you're interested, I can write up a brief tutorial on this, just let me know. SiamJai (talk) 13:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Tokens work, but only when the pet already has "Friend" relationship. They don't boost before that. The best way to raise it in wizard mode is to wish for "gift" then give those to your pet. The gifts are of random quality, but the better ones can give a bigger boost than tokens. For pets, you can give engagement stuff until they're full too, but the gift wishing is better. As for hearts, you could probably use elosnack to change items and increase amounts, but all the evolutions are there, so I don't know if it's worth it to go over everything again. A lot of the actual evolutions have been checked, but it's unavoidable that there will be errors. CorakTM (talk) 20:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Godheart drops The article says of godheart drops: Finally, there is a small chance that random God race enemies can drop these. Does this include only the those with exactly the race God (the gods you can worship and summon by wishing), or does it also include races like Machinegod, among which is Big Daddy? -- Khym Chanur (talk) 04:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's only God, not the other derivitives. It's been some while since I wrote that, but I'm pretty sure at the time I was thinking there weren't any random encounters of other god-types. Big daddies would be an exception, but even if there was a drop chance, the rate is so low that one might never be found off of them even if they dropped them. The japanese wiki translation says: "God drop the dog, from the system God". I assume that means from the 2 doggod bosses and "system" means monsters of that race in other places in the wiki. CorakTM (talk) 08:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC)